The War of the Keys
by Racecar Backwards
Summary: Sephiroth shows up at Destiny Islands and picks a fight with sora. He falls in battle and it looks pretty hopeless for the others. will sora return and save them or will sephiroth finally take over? M rating for later. R&R please


**THE WAR OF THE KEYS**

**CH.1**

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Kingdom Hearts except for a copy of the game. I don't think that's good enough.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be fighting with Cloud." Sora snapped.

"Heh. The coward managed to escape at the last second. He seemed to know it was a fight he could not win." Sephiroth smiled that demonic smile of his. "And if he couldn't beat me, I doubt a sixteen year-old boy such as yourself could even hope of getting out alive."

"We'll see about that." Sora drew his Kingdom Key and readied himself for the fight.

Sephiroth smirked. "You know," he summoned his sword. "this will be a whole lot easier for you if you just give up."

"You think I'm gonna give up when _you're_ the one coming to _my_ island uninvited? That's a laugh."

"You underestimate me, Sora. You know how strong I am." Sephiroth went to an attacking stance.

"And you overestimate yourself. Remember when I beat you at Radiant Garden?"

"You are such a fool. I was holding back. The only person I can fight with my full potential is Cloud. Although I may have to make an exception in your case."

"I've had enough talk. Let's get to the fun part." Without hesitation, Sora sprinted forwards and jumped, coming down with a powerful strike, which was easily parried by his opponent.

Sephiroth dashed forward, past Sora, leaving a delayed flurry of slashes behind. Sora managed to block these, but only just. "So, you have improved. I thought you would have been down by now." He taunted, smirking. "Let's see if this doesn't put you in your place." Sephiroth lowered his right hand and raised it quickly, and a huge wall of flames burst from the ground and began drawing Sora in.

"SHIT!" Sora yelled as he tried to get away. Just at the fire was about to engulf him, he jumped up and glided away, narrowly escaping a charred end. "Still using your old tricks huh, Seph? Looks like I'm gonna have to go all out for this one." He jumped into the air. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" After an explosion of light, Sora came down, but different. His clothes were changed from the normal black to silver with black Marquesan tattoo-style patterns and was hovering about three inches off the ground with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion key blades floating behind him crossing in an 'X' shape. "I'm glad I learned to change on my own, now I don't need anyone to help me with the transformation." Sora was much more confident now that he had undergone his Final Form. Sephiroth chuckled. "You shouldn't be laughing. You're about to have a really tough fight on your hands."

"I just think it's funny." Sephiroth began, "You are more powerful than anyone on this world. You could annihilate every single person who resides here without even breaking a sweat. Yet you choose to fight alongside them, to protect them even. You allow them to treat you as an equal, even though you clearly aren't. Why? It baffles me."

"Simple. They're my friends." Sora shot forward, and prepared a blast of light energy from the Oathkeeper and a blast of dark from the Oblivion. "TWILIGHT ULTIMA!" He released the blasts, and they hit their mark, making an explosion big enough to destroy a city block. Luckily, Sora put up a shield and contained the blast at the last moment. "That should finish him off."

"Sora Osment, you are such a fool."

"Uhh, why does this not surprise me?"

Sephiroth looked at him with an unreadable expression trough the clearing dust. "I'm done toying with you." He pointed at Sora. "Not even this transformation will save you. Goodbye."

A halo formed above Sora's head and a light appeared on his chest. "You ba…" he cut off, unable to speak.

"SIN HARVEST!"

Pain. Indescribable pain. Then peace. Darkness all around. He was falling through nothing. Only one word escaped his lips before the nothing took over. "Kairi."


End file.
